A Vampire Knight Christmas
by SxcLibrarian
Summary: Svetlana is a student at Cross academy. Yuki and Svetlana don't get along at all; but when Yuki askes Svetlana to help her set up a Christmas party she is hosting, things could get much, much worse.
1. A Vampire a knight Christmas

~Chapter One~

Svetlana gazed out of the classroom window. Tiny little flakes of snow were flittering down to cover the ground with the first snow of the year. "Ugh, I hate snow," Svetlana blurted out loud in her rich Swedish accent, interrupting the teacher, "It always reminds me of Sweden and the idea of running the farm, Yuck!" Svetlana grew up on a farm in Sweden. She had to endure thirteen brothers for sixteen years, until she met her modeling agent Job Finda. Job got her into a very successful modeling career, which is why Svetlana was studying abroad at Cross academy.

"Svetlana, it's the last class before Christmas break. Can you please remain quiet until I finish my lecture?" Said the teacher. But before Svetlana could reply with something along the lines of, "You're just jealous that Toga Yagari thinks my butt is hotter than yours," the bell rung.

The whole class dashed out of the room, excited to be done with school for the two week break.

Svetlana was walking to the exit when she saw Yuki Cross handing out little slips of paper. Svetlana and Yuki never really got along. Yuki could never handle the fact that Svetlana was better than she was in every way humanly possible, and she was extremely jealous of the attention Svetlana got from the boys of the night class (particularly Kaname), or so Svetlana thought. Svetlana tried to dodge Yuki's line of sight for she didn't want an awkward confrontation with her.

"Svetlana!" Yuki called as she ran up to her. "Crap!" Svetlana thought. "Oh, hello Yucky... I mean Yuki."

"I'm glad I caught you, I'm hosting a Christmas party tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me set it up. I know we haven't gotten along very well lately, but maybe setting up a party can help us bond." Yuki said and offered Svetlana one of the slips of paper,which spin closer inspection Svetlana saw it was an invitation. Svetlana looked at the ugly Christmas tree drawn on the cover of the card for a moment as she thought about the offer.

"Ugh, alright. But I'm going to invite my cousin Bologna. She has been nagging on me to meet her new alien boyfriend, and I don't want to visit her on my own time." Svetlana said and begrudgingly snatched the card out of Yuki's unmoisturized hand.

"Great!" Yuki said with a smile so big it reached her grapefruit-sized eyes. "We will be having that party at the Day Class teacher's residence. The teachers will be gone for the holiday, so we will have the building all to ourselves. Well, I need to go hand out more invitations. Goodbye!" Yuki said then pranced off to go harass more people into coming to her party.

As soon as that dull conversation was over, Svetlana went back to her master sized dorm room. She whipped out her yellow flip phone and dialed Bologna's number.

"Halo? Who is ZEES?" Bologna practically screamed into the speaker. "Um... Hallå? This is your cousin Svetlana! Don't you even have the caller Id?" Svetlana said, a bit irritated. "Oh! Halo Svetlana! Is zees about the 241 voice messages I left you about meeting my hot alien boyfriend whom is better than yours?" Bologna said obnoxiously.

"Um, yeah, whatever. A really annoying girl is having a party, why don't you and your alien boyfriend come over." Svetlana said.

Bologna agreed and prattled on about how mysterious and amazing her new boyfriend was for three hours before Svetlana interrupted her with the address of the party and hung up.

"Ugh, so annoying!" Svetlana said to herself, then got ready for bed.


	2. A Vampire Knight Christmas: Chapter Two

~Chapter Two~

Svetlana woke up early the next mourning and made herself a big cup of coffee, then proceeded to dress herself in her favorite shiny yellow dress and a red and white Christmas coat with a Christmas hat of matching color before heading out to the day Teacher's residence. Svetlana was glad that Yuki asked her to help set up the party. Yuki could use the help because she is pathetic in every way humanly possible, and Svetlana loved being the life of the party, so it worked out for everybody.

"Knock Knock!" Svetlana said as she knocked on the solid oak door.

"Hold on, I'm coming." she heard Yuki say cheerfully from inside the building. A second or two later the big, creaky door opened. Yuki was standing behind it with her stupid anime smile reaching her praying mantis eyes.

"Come in!" Yuki said as she gestured for Svetlana to enter the old building. Svetlana walked into a warm living room. She noticed the crackling fireplace and the pile of christmas lights and tingles still needing to be hung up. Svetlana noticed that there wasn't even a Christmas tree. Yuki was probably so busy trying to get Kaname to drink her blood she forgot to pick one up.

"You didn't do much work did you?" Svetlana said smugly.

"Um... actually I was here since five this mourning." Yuki said, trying not to get upset.

"Well, Aren't you glad that I am here to get some real work done." Svetlana said as she sat down on one of the bar stools on the kitchen and got her phone out to text someone. "You go string up those lights, Yuki. I'll sit here and take a break for a bit."

"But, we haven't even started yet." Yuki said in a whiny tone of voice.

"Now you are just splitting of the hairs!" Svetlana said with her eyes still fixated on her phone.

Yuki didn't want to start an argument, so she compliantly started hanging up the christmas lights.

"Remember Yuki, all of this is for Kaname! Once he sees that you have thrown this party for him he will finally realize his love for you!" Yuki thought to herself optimistically.

A few moments went by, the still air was saturated with silence. Yuki felt the silence was awkward, but Svetlana was enjoying the opportunity to work on important things; texting her friend Shasha about boys for instance. But suddenly, out of the blue came the most annoying and obnoxious sound ever heard by the ears of man (even worse than Yuki's whining).

"Hey guys! Is there any ramen here? BELIEVE IT!" The annoying boy said in the most raspy and obnoxious voice ever to be uttered by a human being. The two girls stared at him for a moment before Svetlana finally recovered from hearing his voice. The boy was standing there with a stupidly large smile and his hand behind his head the whole time.

"Oh my goodnessing! Naruto, go away! You don't belong here!" Svetlana said heroically as she made a shooing gesture.

"Aww! Come on guys, don't you want all this awesomeness at your party?" Naruto asked as he eyed the kitchen cupboard.

"No! Shoo!" Svetlana said as she headed towards Naruto to push him out the door. "I already have to be dealing with one obnoxious person trying to be cute," she eyed Yuki, "two would be too much drama!" At this point Svetlana made an attempt to shove Naruto out the door, but he darted towards the cupboard, not even noticing her, which resulted in Svetlana losing her balance and falling out the door herself. Naruto began raiding the cupboard for his favorite food.

"Um... That food is for my party." Yuki said sheepishly. "

"Yeah! That food is for my party!" Svetlana said angrily as she picked herself up off the floor. "You need to be going! You don't belong here!"

"Well, there must be something I can do to stay. Maybe I can be a waiter." Naruto offered desperately. Svetlana thought about this for a moment, if only to get him to shut his mouth for a few moments. Svetlana remembered that Yuki forgot to pick up a Christmas tree, and then the idea struck like a bolt from the blue.

"Aha!" Svetlana proclaimed, pointing her finger up. She grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him next to the fire place. "Stand here and don't move at all for the entire party. I know that's nearly impossible for you because you have severe regulation issues or something, but if you do this I will be giving you a big bowl of noodles when the party is over." Svetlana said. Naruto froze where he stood, determined to get that bowl of ramen, for he has a serious addiction to it. Svetlana picked up some of the green tinsel that Yuki lazily left of the ground and wrapped it around Naruto. Then she got some christmas lights and wrapped that around him too.

"Perfect!" Svetlana said as she daintily clapped her hands."I'm such the good party planner! Yuki, let's finish setting up my party!" Svetlana said as she started hanging Christmas lights up.

"My party." Yuki mumbled to herself as she compliantly set out Christmas candles on the table.


	3. A Vampire Knight Christmas: Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Svetlana and Yuki continued decorating for the party for the next few hours in relative silence, besides the occasional phone call Svetlana made and Yuki whining about having to do all of the work.

"The guests should be arriving any minute." Yuki said as she unwrapped an old looking fruitcake and set it on the table.

Svetlana looked at the fruitcake and remembered the one she had in her dorm room. It had been tossed back and fourth between her family members for seven generations and is now Svetlana's burden to bear it until the next family Christmas.

DING DONG DING! The doorbell rang loudly resonating through the rooms of the house.

"I'll Get it!" Yuki said ecstatically, running towards the front door. Svetlana followed at a normal, human pace. Svetlana caught up to Yuki just as she opened the creaky wooden door to reveal Akatsuki, Ruka, and Hanabusa.

"Hello Yuki, Svetlana!" Hanabusa said in his obnoxiously loud voice.

"Hi guys! Welcome to my-" Yuki started

"Welcome to MY party." Svetlana interrupted. Yuki glared at Svetlana. It was obvious to everyone that Yuki was going to have another one of her fits, so Hanabusa awkwardly tried to change the subject.

"So... We brought eggnog!" He held up a fancy bottle filled with the yellow sludge. "I made it myself!"

"Thank you. Well, come inside," Yuki said as she calmed down, "it's cold out there." Svetlana looked outside and saw that it had started to snow again. The three came inside and shook the snow off of their boots.

"Good job with the decorations." Akatsuki said in monotone, probably trying to be cool. Svetlana knew he was trying to be cool for her, but she didn't have time for some annoying boy with a crush. "I know." She said with her nose stuck up to let Akatsuki know she wasn't charmed by his attempt at coolness.

"So, will Kaname be arriving soon?" Yuki asked. She tried to sound casual, but it was obvious to everyone (Or at least Svetlana) that she was desperate to be in his presence.

"Our Lord and savior Kaname will arrive precisely when he means to! No sooner, no later. You will do well to remember that, Yuki!" Ruka said indignantly.

Yuki's eyes grew wide at the offense. They were about the size of jupiter now. The two girls stared daggers at each other for a few minutes while the others tried to make some conversation to lessen the awkward tension in the air. Just then, the doorbell rang again.

DING DONG DING!

"I'll get it." Yuki said as she pranced towards the door. Before she could open the door it bolted* open and Kian Cross, Yuki's adopted father, burst* into the room dramatically.

"YUKI! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, WHAT A BEAUTIFUL PARTY YOU ARE THROWING!" Kaien screamed while flailing his arms in the air.

"Oh my goodnessing! He is more obnoxious than Naruto and Yuki combined!" Svetlana exclaimed. However, no one heard her over Kaien's flamboyant screams of adoration.

Zero and Sayori were standing in the doorway this whole time waiting for Kaien to move out of the way. When Kaien was done with his flamboyant outburst everyone let out a sigh of relief and Yuki greeted her other two guests.

"Hello Zero. Hello Sayori. I'm glad you could make it to my party." Yuki said as she gestured for the two to come inside.

"Anything to be near you, Yuki." Zero mumbled to himself, a bit creepily.

"Thanks for inviting me, Yuki," Sayori said, "but I'm just an unimportant background character and I will probably disappear halfway throughout this story anyway."

The two walked inside and into the living room where everyone was having some punch that Mr. Cross brought.

DING DONG DING! The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get-" Yuki started, but she saw that Svetlana was already at the door. Yuki dashed over to the door and shoved Svetlana out of the way and opened it.

"Hello Kana- EEEEK!" Yuki shrieked as she saw a huge, black, faceless monster standing outside the doorway. He was tall, fat but buff at the same time, and he had no eyes or nose. Just one big mouth.

"Hallå Brad, Bologna. Welcome to my party!" Svetlana said after she got up off the ground.

"Ooh! Halo Svetlana!" Screamed Bologna. Yuki was so busy freaking out over the monster named Brad that she had not noticed Bologna standing there next to him until just now. However, since Bologna was about 3.5 feet tall (maybe even less) she can be hard to spot.

"You must be zeh annoying gurl my cousin Svetlana told me about." Bologna said, turning to Yuki.

"Yeah, um... I mean no. I'm Yuki Cross, welcome to my party."

"Zees is my sexy alien boyfriend Brad!" Bologna announced proudly.

Brad extended his had to shake Yuki's. Yuki hesitantly extended hers and shook Brad's daintily.

"Um, well, come inside guys. Yuki said.

"Glad to! It's so much colder here zan in Hawaii!" Bologna exclaimed, and the two walked into the living room.

"Svetlana, I'll be honest, when you said Brad was an alien I thought you meant he was from Mexico, or China, or something. Not an extraterrestrial. Yuki said in a hushed tone as they walked back into the living room.

"Jah, I don't really understandig it myself. He is so tall and Bologna is so small." Svetlana said.

The two got into the living room with all of the other guests, ending their conversation.

The guests enjoyed a time of mirth before Kaname arrived. Svetlana intrigued the guests with stories of how she got were she is now in her modeling career, and how that lead her to Cross Academy. Bologna tried to outdo* Svetlana's storytelling by sharing some of her own stories; such as her romantic adventure with Hot Wolf Guy, a wolf furry she met in the woods, but that only resulted in Brad getting jealous, and the two getting into an argument.

DING DONG DING!

The doorbell rang again, but before Yuki could answer the door, it dramatically flung open revealing Kaname Kuran with his head bowed down as if he was brooding. Everyone went silent. Kaname strode into the teacher's residence slowly and dramatically, he didn't even close the door.

"I'll get the door Lord Kaname!" Hanabusa said as he threw himself at the door.

Kaname ignored Hanabusa's pathetic attempt at gaining appreciation.

"Yuki, Svetlana, What a lovely celebration you two have put on." Kaname said in his usual monotone voice.

"Well, it was nice until you came in and completely ruined the atmosphere with your undeserved puissance! You are really being the party pooper!" Svetlana blurted out. The guests all gasped in horror.

"How DARE you insult our Lord Kaname!" Ruka lashed out.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be insulting your religion." Svetlana said. The guests all glared at Svetlana, especially Yuki, who looked like she was going to strangle her.

"You always intrigue me, Svetlana." Kaname said tenderly, or at least as tenderly as he could. It actually sounded slightly creepy.

"Um... Ok." Svetlana said, disinterested in Kaname's creepy complement. "Let's all go into the living room and have some drinks." Svetlana suggested. Everybody looked at Kaname, their lord and savior, for his approval on the idea.

"Let us go then." Kaname said.

All the guests soon forgot their offense at Svetlana and returned to enjoying the party, except for Bologna, who was still arguing with Brad.

"Um, Kaname Senpai," Yuki said sheepishly, "how are you enjoying the party? I worked really hard to make it an enjoyable event for you... and the whole night class of course."

"It's very nice." Kaname said.

"You're very nice..." Yuki said under her breath. Kaname must not have noticed, or cared, because as soon as he saw that Svetlana wasn't talking to anybody at the moment he rushed over to be with her, leaving Yuki standing alone in mid-sentence.

"Hello Svetlana, you look lovely this evening. All the stars in heaven cannot compare to your radiance." Kaname said, staring intently into Svetlana's bright blue eyes.

"I know!" Svetlana said, staring intently at the bubbles in her cider.

"There you are, Kaname!" Yuki said as she cut in between them. "Look up Kaname, we are under the mistletoe, guess you're gunna have to kiss me!" Yuki was stretching up her arm as far as she could to hold a piece of mistletoe above Kaname's head. Even on her tip-toes she could just barely reach above his nose. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes, waiting to meet Kaname's lips.

"Excuse me Yuki," Kaname said as he pushed Yuki out of the way, "Where were we, Svetlana?"

"Bologna! Check out these cool bubbles." Svetlana yelled as she ran over to her cousin.

"She is truly precious." Kaname thought out loud as he gazed dreamily upon Svetlana.

"Yeah... she's really one of a kind." Yuki said with a scowl.

Svetlana had ran up to Bologna by now, trying to show her the bubbly cider, which she thought was more exciting than all of the guests at the party.

"Svetlana! Go avay!" Bologna said. "Cannot you see zat I am trying to be resolving of zeh drama with my boyfriend?"

"Hey! I am having the boy trouble too!" Svetlana said, "That annoying Kaname keeps flirting with me and it's creepy! I mean, he looks like he hasn't even ever took the shower in his life!"

The two argued for a bit while Brad just stood there, ready for them to finish, until Svetlana finally ended it by going to get some more bubbly cider.


	4. A Vampire Knight Christmas: Chapter Four

~Chapter Four~

Yuki was across the room in the doorway of the Kitchen hanging some mistletoe up, or at least attempting to, she was so short she couldn't reach the hook at the top of the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Zero said. His hands were in his pockets and he had his usual look of despair and hatred on his face.

"Oh, um... Nothing!" Yuki lied.

"Give me that." Zero said as he snatched the mistletoe out of Yuki's hands. Yuki was about ready to murder him, seeing as that was the only piece of mistletoe she bought; and without it he would never get Kaname to make out. However, he reached up and hung the piece of mistletoe up on the hook.

"There, happy?" He said.

"Oh, thank you Zero." Yuki said. Zero gave the faintest smile and walked away. Probably trying to look tough.

"If Kaname ever dies or goes on a wild rampage killing off all of the pure bloods, maybe I will get into a relationship with Zero." Yuki said to herself.

Meanwhile, Svetlana was at the drink table, sipping some disgusting eggnog that Hanabusa forced her to drink.

"Lord Kaname loves eggnog," Hanabusa said, "That is why I drink it almost exclusively. I just pop a blood tablet in it and I'm set!"

"Is that why it is tasting like the poopy, irony, grossness?" Svetlana said, trying not to puke.

"No, I didn't put any blood tablets in yours." Hanabusa said. Svetlana spat the eggnog back into her cup as soon as Hanabusa wasn't looking.

"Hanabusa," Kaname said, appearing out of nowhere, "may I have a word with Svetlana alone?"

"Anything for you Lord Kaname." Hanabusa said, then scampered off to annoy someone else.

"Svetlana," Kaname started, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You aren't like the other girls I have met, you don't swoon around me. Come with me upstairs, to the master bedroom, where we can be alone." Svetlana thought about this for a few moments.

"Well, You are pretty gross, and creepy, but I have been having to many of the eggnogs so my judgement is off. So I guess we can go and make out a little." Svetlana said, and they both went upstairs.

"Ah! Help! I'm choking and I need mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Yuki yelled. She made a noise that was supposed to sound like a cough, however it sounded more like a mouse trying hold in a giggle.

Yuki put her hand to her head and pretended to fall unconscious. You would have to be an idiot to believe her act.

"Yuki!" Zero called as he came to her rescue. He knelt over her and pressed his lips against hers, desperately trying to revive her.

'MMMFH!" Yuki cried.

"You're okay!" Zero said in relief.

"Of corse I'm okay!" Yuki snapped, "I was never unconscious, I am trying to get Kaname to make out with me! Now GO AWAY!" She said as she shoved him off of her, which was surprisingly easy because Zero never drank any blood, starving himself half to death.

"FINE!" Zero yelled as he ran away crying like a little girl.

"The nerve of some people..." Yuki said to herself as she laid herself back down. Just then, she was crushed by what felt like a two ton blob. She opened her eyes and saw that Bologna and her "hot" alien boyfriend were on top of her making out.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled.

"Oh! Begging your pardon!" Bologna said as she and Brad rolled off of Yuki. "Me and brad just made up, now we are making out!"

"Gross!" Yuki said as she stood up. "I guess I won't get Kaname to make out with me here, I'll just have to hunt him down!" Bologna and Brad were back to making out at this point. So Yuki just walked away leaving them alone. Brad's tongue wrapped around Bologna's whole body. She knew what was coming next. She looked into his eyes, as if saying "Yes, I'm ready." He pulled her into his mouth with his tongue, swallowing her whole.#

Yuki looked and looked for Kaname everywhere, but she couldn't find him. She couldn't see Svetlana either, which made her worry.

"Aido!" Yuki called a she ran up to Hanabusa, who was at the drink table. "Have you seen Kaname? I've been looking, but I can't seem to find him."

"I just saw Lord Kaname with that Svetlana girl. They went upstairs, I think." Hanabusa said.

Yuki's eyes widened in disbelief (if that's even possible, seeing as her eyes are the size of grapefruits). Yuki was supposed to be the one that Kaname turns. Kaname was supposed to make out with Yuki, and drink her blood! Yuki got her anti-vampire weapons ran upstairs to face the girl that would steal everything from her, hopefully before it's too late


	5. A Vampire Knight Christmas: Chapter Five

~Chapter Five~

Kaname opened the door to reveal a dark room, lit by a few candle-shaped wall lamps here and there. They walked in and Svetlana could see the walls were covered in a dreadful red and black wall paper, and the floor in an equally bad black carpet. The King sized bed wasn't completely horrible though.

"Well, the decoration is awful, but we will be making out so I probably won't be looking at it anyway." Svetlana said.

"Svetlana," Kaname said as he caressed Svetlana's cheek, "you are so beautiful-"

"Yeah, I know this already." Svetlana interrupted, "Let's just get to the making out!"

Kaname smiled. He thought Svetlana's boldness was cute. He wrapped his arms around Svetlana in a tight embrace. He picked her up and gently slammed her on the bed.

"Hmm, this is kinda kinky!" Svetlana thought with a smile on her face.

"Svetlana, Will you be my immortal wife, and live forever with me?" Kaname asked.

"Sure, whatever," Svetlana said, not really paying attention to what was going on, "let's just make out now."

Kaname slowly went in for a kiss, a gentle peck on the lips, then down to Svetlana's neck. He opened his mouth and licked her neck, which she thought was disgusting, and was just about to bite when a screaming lunatic busted through the the door.

"BACK OFF MY MAN!" Yuki screamed. The two looked at her in mild shock, However, they knew it was just a matter of time before she snapped.

"I'm the one Kaname was supposed to love, ME!" Yuki continued, "Now, Svetlana, prepare to meet the Artemis Rod!"

Yuki charged Svetlana, who just stood there, with a dorky battle cry and started hitting her with Artemis. Yuki beat Svetlana with all of her might, but Svetlana just stood there seemingly unscathed.

"I don't understand, you're a vampire now, Artemis should be destroying you." Yuki said, taking a pause from beating Svetlana.

"Well, I'm not a vampire, we were just making out, and you're not hitting me very hard at all. Are you even trying to hurt me?" Svetlana asked.

Yuki's face contorted into some ghastly shape that Svetlana could only guess was anger.

"You skank!" Yuki screamed as she coiled back to hit Svetlana in the side of the head, but before she could strike, Kaname grabbed the Artemis Rod.

"This has gone on long enough, don't you think, Yuki?" He said.

"Shut up Kaname! I'm doing this for you, for us!" Yuki said.

Kaname slapped Yuki across the face.

"There is no us, Yuki. I don't love you, you are way to needy and pathetic." Kaname said. Yuki let out a cry of jealous anger as she jabbed Kaname in the gut with her Artemis Rod. Kaname recovered quickly and tackled Yuki. Fists were thrown as the fight escalated.

"Yuki!" Zero said as he came bursting into the room. "I heard the noise and-" Zero stopped at mid sentence at what he saw Kaname on top of Yuki, the two throwing punches at each other.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Zero yelled as he lunged at Kaname, who easily dodged the attack, sending Zero crashing into a writing desk. Kaname then kicked Zero in the butt because he thought Zero was annoying and gay.

"Hey! Don't hurt my slave, if things don't work out between you and me I need him to be my boyfriend!" Yuki yelled.

Zero ignored Yuki's hurtful and egocentric comment as he staggered to his feet to face his arch rival. Zero threw a punch, but Kaname blocked it. He threw Second punch... a third punch... all three were blocked. Before he could throw his fourth punch someone else burst threw the door, this time knocking one of its hinges off.

"Lord Kaname, we heard noises and came up to make sure everything was all right!" Ruka said. She was with the other members of Kaname's cult following, Aido and Akatsuki.

"The rest of those heathens were too busy freaking out over a talking Christmas tree to be of service to you Lord Kaname." Hanabusa Aido said. The three brain washed cult followers managed to distract Kaname long enough for Zero to throw a punch, and he did. Zero clocked him right in the nose, knocking him unconscious.

"You dare to hit our Lord and Saviour Kaname Kuran?!" Ruka yelled, "I ought to tear you to shreds!" And with that she pounced on Zero and started punching him in the face. Yuki thought for a moment while her friend was being pulverized, "Zero is a loser and he's annoying, so if I let Ruka kill him it would be a load off my back. But I know she loves Kaname, and I can't have the competition, so I must destroy her!" Yuki picked up her Artemis Rod and whacked Ruka across the face, which enraged Akatsuki.

"You DON'T hit my girl, Yuki!" He said as he blasted Yuki with a ball of fire which burnt her eyebrows off and singed most of her hair. This only made matters worse, as the chaos of the whole thing escalated, and the drapes were now on fire. Smoke filled the room as the four viciously attacked each other.

"I know!" Hanabusa said, "I'll revive Kaname and give him strength using my portable shrine I use to worship him! I'm glad I always keep it with me." Hanabusa quickly assembled the small wooden shrine and chanted some Latin nonsense while he pricked his finger and drew a heart around the picture of Kaname with his blood. Obviously this witchcraft didn't work as Kaname was still unconscious, so Hanabusa tried again.

The walls were now on fire and the smoke was suffocating, Svetlana knew that it would only be a matter of moments till the whole building was ablaze, yet everybody was too busy fighting or being unconscious to notice the fire. Svetlana was quiet through the whole event, watching everybody act like imbeciles, but enough was enough.

"Ugh, too much drama!" Svetlana said as she got up off the bed and walked out the door, leaving the chaotic drama queens behind. She walked down into the living room, where the party had been held. She saw that everybody else was gone, probably got scared away by the talking Christmas tree. Brad was waiting for her by the front door with her coat in his hand.

"Hey, you're not gunna leave me here in the fire, right guys... Guys?" Naruto said, still wrapped up like a Christmas tree. But Svetlana didn't have time to deal with him. She had already been through way too much, Naruto would just have to deal with his own problems rather than forcing others to fix his mistakes. She walked right past him, and out the door with Brad.

"Where's Bologna?" Svetlana asked.

Brad smiled and patted his belly as if to say, "We were making out earlier and I swallowed her whole, she is now safe inside the chamber that's next to my stomach that my race uses to keep their children and/or lovers save from harm."

"Gross, TMI dude." Svetlana said in disgust not only at the information stuffing of his belly pat, but the thought of Bologna getting swallowed whole.

"Well, I guess we're going to your place for the rest of Christmas break. I've always wanted to be going to Hawaii." Svetlana said

And they walked off, away from the Teachers' residence, which was engulfed in flames by now...They sauntered away from the drama, and toward a fun, drama-free Christmas break.

~The End~


End file.
